Love On Ice
by regalfangirl
Summary: Regina and Emma go iceskating on a beautiful Saturday in Storybrooke. The air is chilly, the sun is shining, and the sound of Emma constantly falling on her ass can be heard from miles away. Just some cute fluff to brigthen up your day.


_**Hello everyone! This is just a little fluffy something. Don't mind the title, I had no idea what to call it. It was either that or "SwanQueen On Ice" which is... Well, anyway. I hope this can make up for all the pain I've caused. Reviews are always appreciated, I love to hear what you all think. Enjoy! Much love, xo.**_

* * *

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Emma squealed as she tried to stand upright.

Regina held a hand in front of her mouth as her shoulders continued to rise in silent chuckles.

"I'm not laughing."

"You are too!"

Emma and Regina found themselves at the Storybrooke ice-skating rink. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sky was blue with the sun shining bright, even if the temperature was low enough to make your breath steamy and your nose runny. That was the least of Emma's problems right now though, as she tried not to fall on her ass. _Again._

"I told you I never did this before!" Emma squealed again, swinging her arms wildly at her sides as she almost lost balance again.

"I know you did, sweetheart. And I told you I'd leave the camera at home," Regina said, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Emma grumbled something under her breath. As she moved her right foot in the swiftly manner Regina had tried teaching her for the past half hour, she swayed dangerously and stumbled into her girlfriend, who caught her in a tight grip and laughed into blonde locks.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Em. But you should see yourself right now. Your facial expressions are nothing but priceless."

Emma straightened herself and locked gazes with the brunette, their faces mere inches apart as Regina held Emma tightly to her, making sure she wouldn't slip again.

"You're evil," Emma said and pouted.

Regina threw her head back laughing, and the sound was almost too adorable for Emma to keep a straight face. How she loved it when her girlfriend laughed so carefree.

"Oh my dear Emma. If only you knew," Regina said and smirked as she rubbed her nose against the blonde's. Emma pursed her lips in effort to keep her fake pout, but the cute gesture was too much, and her emerald eyes lit up as the biggest grin spread on her face.

"I know some," she said, gripping Regina's sides tightly, "One thing that especially got my attention are those outfits of yours," she trailed off, her voice dropping as she pressed her pale lips against Regina's plum ones. Even after a year together, the feeling of Regina's lips against her own still made Emma shiver deliciously. The brunette trailed the tip of her tongue along Emma's lower lip before she bit down gently. Wide emerald eyes met her as Emma pulled back in surprise.

"Enough fooling around. I'm not done laughing at you," Regina said and placed a quick peck on Emma's cheeks before she shot backwards on the ice in one smooth move, leaving Emma to her own clumsy self.

"Gina!"

Regina twirled around on one foot and met Emma's eyes again with a wicked smirk playing on her lips.

"How can you just _do _that?"

"With the poise and composure of a queen" Regina said and lifted her chin nonchalantly. She grinned beautifully before turning her back to Emma and started skating over the ice fast and effortlessly.

"Regina! Come back here," Emma squealed, trying to set after Regina, but soon she lost balance and threw herself at the railing to keep from falling on her already sore behind.

She hadn't moved from her spot when Regina was at her side again.

"Need some help, dear?" Regina said in an awfully cute manner and held out a hand.

Emma grumbled and reluctantly took Regina's hand. They started moving slowly across the ice, Emma swaying dangerously with every step.

"Try to concentrate, Emma. Don't walk on it, but slide on it."

"I am trying!"

Regina chuckled again, pulling a bit at Emma's hand to pick up their pace.

"Regina, don't!"

"Yes, otherwise you never learn."

Regina started moving faster and faster, Emma trying to keep up with her feet before settling for simply standing on the ice, letting Regina drag her across it. It seemed to go pretty well, and Emma started to feel more secure on the slippery surface. She straightened her back instead of leaning forward in an awkward squat, and tried to mirror Regina's movement.

Then Regina turned around. Skating backwards, she eyed Emma with careless glee written all over her face. Emma's heart melted inside her chest as it skipped a beat. She was still not used to seeing Regina this relaxed. Happy. And the fact that she was the cause of it only made her feel that much happier about it. As she got lost in the dark eyes of her beautiful girlfriend, she forgot where she was and what she was doing. Her right skate dug into the ice and she lost balance. As she fell forward, she watched how Regina's eyes widened in terror as she realized what was about to happen.

Emma and Regina hit the ice with a loud thud and slid a few feet over it before finally stopping. Emma raised her head and looked down at her girlfriend lying under her, pressed against the ice do to the weight of the blonde. Regina's eyes were closed as she waited for the pain in her backside to lessen. When she opened one brown eye, Emma was looking at her with such pathetic apology that she just had to laugh.

"Regina, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine, Emma," Regina croaked out, her lungs squeezed because of Emma on top of her. Emma noticed though, and put her weight on one elbow.

"Are you sure? I think I've put on weight lately, with all your delicious cooking. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's way of complimenting her in an attempt to make her mistake seem less bad. She always did that, and even if Regina found it quite annoying, it was also so endearing that most of the time, it worked. To Regina's disappointment. She really thought she had stronger will.

"I'm _fine_, you idiot," Regina said, chuckling.

Emma was about to protest but before she had the chance to say anything, Regina caught her lips in a stolen kiss. It felt like she sucked the air right out of Emma's lungs, and she shivered.

"It's okay. You're my idiot," she mumbled against Emma's lips and ran a hand through soft, blonde locks. It felt like forever ago that they had finally got together, after years of suppressing feelings and denying what was right in front of them. Now, it was like they'd been together forever. _It feels so right, _Regina thought to herself as she looked into Emma's shimmering eyes. _She feels so right._ She smiled nostalgically to herself and watched as Emma tried to read her expression.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Emma said and smirked slightly.

Regina bit her bottom lip to suppress her glee, before rolling her eyes at the blonde, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I'm thinking about how you're still laying on top of me."

Emma stiffened and sat up as if on cue.

"Sorry…" she mumbled apologetically.

Regina snorted and swat Emma's arm playfully.

"Oh, stop it. Come on, let's try this again, _without _breaking anymore of the bones in my backside, please."

She rose quickly to her feet and looked down at Emma still sitting on her knees, her head bowed.

"Emma…"

Regina cupped one of her girlfriend's cheeks in her cold hand. As tough as Emma liked to be perceived, and as she was, most of the time, she was sometimes still a fragile heart that needed to be mended. Regina had trouble figuring Emma out most of the time, and it was beyond frustrating. But it was okay. She was determined to know everything there was to know about the beautiful blonde, even if it would take her the rest of her life. It was okay, because Regina wanted to spend the rest of her life with Emma. Not that she'd ever said so out loud.

"Emma, honey, please. It's really okay. I'm just teasing you."

Emma looked up and locked eyes with Regina. The expression on her face made Regina's heart twist painfully. She was about to continue when Emma suddenly shot to her feet and grabbed Regina in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ice as she laughingly placed hundredths of wet kisses all over Regina's face.

"Emma!" she squealed as she squirmed to avoid the cold lips of her girlfriend.

"Regina!" Emma squealed back and laughed before catching Regina's lip with her own. She let the brunette slide down her body slowly, her hands traveling up her delicate form to end in dark locks. She hummed hotly in her throat as her tongue found Regina's in a passionate dance, and she felt how Regina shivered from the action. When Emma pulled back to look at her stunning girlfriend, she gasped slightly. Regina's cheeks were a soft pink, and her eyes were glistening in the sunlight as a wet film of tears covered them, making the chocolate brown color seem almost hazel. And she was smiling. She was smiling so broadly, biting her bottom lip and she chuckled quietly, the most beautiful sound to ever find its way to Emma's ears. Emma felt hot tears spring to her own eyes at the breathtaking sight of Regina right in this moment. Her heart was beating so rapidly she felt it like a lump in her throat. She trailed both her thumbs across Regina's soft cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, so deep she questioned if she would be able to hear Regina's thoughts echo in her head. She didn't have to though. She knew what the brunette was thinking.

"I love you, Regina."

Regina gasped loudly as joyful tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"And I love you, Emma."

Emma's laugh caught unpleasantly in her throat as it mingled with a sob, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, her nose nestling in the comforting sent of her brown locks.

"God, I love you so damn much, you incredible woman. You perfectly imperfect amazing woman," Emma said as she inhaled deeply.

Regina chuckled.

"Don't exaggerate."

Emma pulled back to look at her, her expression serious.

"I'm not. Regina, you are incredible. You're amazing. You're the strongest woman I have ever met. After everything you've been through, you're still here. After everything you had to endure, you still found your way to happiness. To me…"

She trailed off for a moment, watching as tears started spilling down Regina's cheeks, even if she was still smiling.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. When you look at me, it's like the world stops. Everything in the background fades away because there is only you. The only thing that matters in this cruel world. Well and Henry, but you know what I mean. You're everything to me, Regina. You're the answer to all my questions, the final piece to my puzzle. To my heart. You complete me. So if I want to call you incredible, please let me. If I want to think that you're the most beautiful creation ever known to mankind, please let me. Because I love you more than anything. And I will make it my life's mission to make you see just how incredible you are. To make you see yourself through my eyes. To make you happy."

Emma inhaled sharply as her voice shook from the tears she tried so hard to hold back.

"Regina, I…" she bit down on her tongue and gulped.

"What?" Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

Emma looked into the warm eyes of her girlfriend. She knew that she would spend the rest of her life waking up to those eyes, that face. And she knew that Regina felt the same.

She took Regina's hands in her own and kissed them gently.

But it wasn't time yet.

"Nothing. I just love you so much."

Regina smiled, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"And I love you so much, you damn fool."

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Come. Let's go home. I'm in no interest of breaking any bones today. I've had it with this ice. Besides…" she leaned in to whisper in Regina's ear, "I have a surprise for you at home."

Regina inhaled sharply as something warm settled between her legs. She eyed Emma as she subconsciously licked her lips. Emma squeezed her hand.

"It's only Valentine's Day once a year, after all."


End file.
